


the three things that make a revolution

by OreoButter



Series: i get a philosophical but its literally just minecraft [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Angst, Character Study, Dadza, Gen, I swear this isnt my first fic ive just stopped caring about tags, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), None of this is cannon, OR IS IT??, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, but like they arent boi siblings its more like silbings in spirit yknow?, honeslty idk whats cannon in the smp and i dont plan on ever knowing, i think, no beta we die like l'manberg, what even is a character study?, wow literally so many random headcannons in one fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoButter/pseuds/OreoButter
Summary: The three things needed to start a revolution:A leaderA side kickand an arshole god.(nothing happens in this fic but the words a sometimes pretty)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: i get a philosophical but its literally just minecraft [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200719
Kudos: 7





	the three things that make a revolution

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i used to be a good writter and now i just do this,  
> so, yee

Rev·o·lu·tion

/ˌrevəˈlo͞oSH(ə)n/

  1. a forcible overthrow of a government or social order, in favor of a new system.



"the country has had a socialist revolution"

To start a revolution, you first need a leader. Someone with a spirit stronger than iron and words that can penetrate bedrock. But most importantly, they need to be able to tell a good story. 

“Wil, it's time to go to bed.” Philza said from the doorway to his son's bed room, who was currently on his floor, surrounded by a whirlpool of papers and ink. 

“5 more minutes dad.” Wilbur said, barley looking up from the page, as if trapped under the ink lettering. 

“You said that 5 minutes ago,” Phil reminded him before, entering the room and getting down to Wils level, “Your stories will still be here tomorrow moring.” He said, easing the pen out of Wilburs small hand. 

A small boy let out a yawn he attempted, and failed to muffle and then groaned, “But im- im not even that tired.” 

“Yes, well I am so, hip, hop yourself into bed mate.” 

Wil gave in with a sleepy nod, and sluggishly pulled himself into bed, Phil tucked him in before turning to go, but Wilbur reached out his hand and grabbed onto his fathers wrist, “Dad, what if the stories I have in my head aren't there when i wake up tomorrow?” 

Phil effeconalty rolled his eyes, “Then you will make new stories, maybe even better ones.” 

Wilbur pouted for a moment before asking another question, “What if people replace my stories after I'm gone?” 

Phil had to do a double take, thinking about the idea of his 8 year old son being ‘gone’ made his stomach churn, “Wil, you're story will be so great people will never replace them.” 

Wilbur gave a sleepy smile, “you really think so?” 

“Absolutely.” 

Young, naive Wilbur had no idea that some of the best stories end in tragedy. 

  
  


Next you will need a right hand man, to stand beside the leader until they both breather their final breath. This person needs to be stubborn and honest, a good leader means nothing without someone to catch him when he falls. And last but not least, this person has to be willing to give up everything for the cause. 

Tommy let out a sharp breath and repositioned his feet. 

“Again.” He said, holding his sword in his grip as Techno gave a small smirk, 

“Are you sure? We've been at it for a couple hours, and as much as I like beating you, it gets less fun the 100th ti-” Before he could even finish speaking Tommy was back on offense, and before Tommy could even leave a scrape on Technos skin, 

He was on the ground with a sword at his chin. 

Tommy simply shrugged his shoulders and pushed himself so he was standing again, ignore the mug drenching his legs, he repositioned himself and gave the smaalist, hint of a smile, 

“Again.” He says as Techno groans and mumbles under his breath, 

“He never knows when to quit.” 

Later down the line The Blade will beat Tommy ones again, and Tommy will get up again.

But they will be different people then. 

And the wounds they inflict on one another with scar. 

Revolution needs a cause. They need something to revolt against. This thing doesn't have to be a government, it doesn't even have to be unjust. All it has to be is powerful. 

Dream laughed at the absurdity of it all, being around for so long, you would think he could predict humans better. But in fact, they never cease to amaze him. So when two young men ask him if wants to come with them, he can't help but to laugh. 

Most people would be put off by a man laughing in their face, but the two people before him didn't falter. 

“No seriously dude, my name's Sapnap, and this dumbass here is George,” He points to the guy standing beside him, “We're planning on server hopping and was wondering if you wanted to come with us.” 

Dreams smile falters behind his mask for a moment, he almost wants to roll his eyes, why would he want to server jump when he can have a server completely under his control. 

“I'm good. I like this server.” Dream says after a moment and Sapnap just shrugs and turns towards, 

“Suit yourself,” He says, putting in a new server name and then disappearing. 

Dream thinks Goerge is going to do the same, but before he does the brunette pauses, 

“What is it about this server that makes you like it so much?” He asks, 

Dream just shrugs, 

“I like having control.” 

Georges eyes widened a bit upon realization that was was talking to the god of the current server he was on before quickly recovering as Dream spoke, 

“What is it that you don't like about it?” he says, 

George looks around a bit before replying 

“Hm, it's a tad empty,” 

Dreams brow furrows, “What do you mean? There are plenty of trees and space, I made sure of that.” 

“I guess, well I guess empty isn't really the right word, I think um, no offence or anything,” George pauses for a split second, looking directly at Dreams mask, so intensely it seems he's looking through it, “It just feels lonely.” 

Dream, in all literal senses of the word, was a god amongst men. But he was not a benevolent god. No Dream was a monster, through and through. 

But even monsters feel, even monsters get lonely, and perhaps, to be a monster who feels, is the greatest curse of all. 

“Lonely.” Dream whispered to himself before taking a look around his empty server (his lonely server) and asking George if the offer to leave still stood.

It would be years before he returned to his server and when he did he would find he had more than enough people to fill the server with.

If only they had known that a monster with a smile on its face is a monster nonetheless. 

**Author's Note:**

> wow so that was that.  
> this was gonna be a lot longer and have 4 parts, might still do that, whose to say.
> 
> i dont make commitments anymore,  
> it disappoints my readers.  
> asfedwfeowqgrh93rjcio


End file.
